Road Trip
by Wiccachic
Summary: the boys take a little vacation muahahahaha! new chptr!
1. Default Chapter

Wiccachic: hey all! Im writing a new story!! ::gasp shock:: um, its kinda a road trip kinda thingy with the usual 1x2 and 3x4 with Wufei getting it anywhere and everywhere ::wink::

Disclaimer: They're mine!!!! All mine!!!! Muahahahaha--erp! I mean, uh, I own nothing! Yeah, that's it, none if its mine. ::whispers:: yet muahahahahahahahahahahahahah

"Is it this way? Or maybe this way…?" Duo turned the unfolded map in his hand this way and that, scratching his head in confusion as he tried to figure out just where in the hell they were. 

Wufei growled and snatched the map from the braided baka's hands. "Baka! Let me look at it!" He sat looking at it for a moment before Trowa calmly reached over and turned it around.

"I believe it goes this way." he said quietly. 

Wufei flushed slightly and frowned at the silent 03 pilot. "I knew that."

"Right."

Quatre rolled his eyes and snuggled closer into his boyfriend and continued to stare out the window. Heero was ignoring them all, jut trying to concentrate on his driving. The five pilots were on road trip after having decided to take a short vacation from fighting. Duo had suggested that they go to see all the different land marks in America-or as many as they could in a two month period-and the other pilots had agreed only because they really had nothing else to do for that time. The had already seen the Statue of Liberty and Niagara Falls, and were now on their way to see the Grand Canyon. They had found their way into Colorado, but it was now apparent that the had no idea where in the state they were. Heero absolutely refused to stop and ask for directions so it left the others to try and figure out where on the map they were. 

"We would not be lost if you had let me navigate." Wufei said, frowning at Duo.

"Well Heero said I could."

"That's only because you gave him a blow job."

Trowa pointed out quietly.

Wufei blushed heavily as Duo grinned. "No-I gave him that because I like to. He let me navigate because I'm such a damn good lay."

Wufei blushed harder and refused to meet Duo's laughing violet eyes. "that is not the point."

"I'm sure if you were as good as me he'd let you navigate next time." Duo said innocently.

Wufei choked slightly and turned his face out the window. Duo happily turned back around in the front seat. ( a/n: I guess I should tell you what they're in and how they're sitting. It's a van so that they can fit all their stuff. Heero is driving, Duo's shot gun-front seat-with Quatre, and Wufei by the windows in the back and Trowa between them) Heero snorted and spoke for the first time in quite a few miles. "I don't think anyone can be as good as you."

Duo smirked. "I know."

"_Please."_ Wufei almost begged. 

"So have you figured it out yet?" Duo asked the embarrassed boy.

Wufei glared at him. "Figured out what?"

"The map?"

"Oh..uh, just one moment." They were silent a moment all looking out the windows and thinking when suddenly there was a spluttering of the engine

"What was that?" Duo asked sharply.

"I don't know." Heero replied perplexed. There was another cough and sputter of the engine and the van jerked a little. Heero cursed and pulled the vehicle to the side of the deserted looking road just as it died.

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know." Heero repeated. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved to open his door, but Duo grabbed his arm.

"Heero, koi, darling, love of my life, when was the last time you filed the tank?"

"What? I thought you did."

Duo sighed and banged his head on the dash board. "Shit."

"So, what, we're out of gas?" Trowa asked.

"Looks that way." Heero replied.

"So what now?"

"Where was the last gas station?"

"A couple miles back that way." Heero pointed vaguely behind them. 

"Well hell." 

"Looks like somebody's walkin'" Duo drawled.

"Who?" Wufei asked. The other four pilots turned as one and looked at him. "_Me?"_ they continued to stare at him until finally he sighed. "Give me the gas can."

The 05 pilot walked off and the others sat and prepared to wait.

~*0*~

What will happen in the next chapter? Will Wu-Wu make it to the station? Will Duo give Heero one of those good bjs they talked about? Will I ever shut up? Tune in the next chapter for answers!!

Wiccachic: don't worry, it wont be that long before I write the next chapter, I promise! If I take more than two or three days, you can torture me or something.


	2. Road Trip cont

Wiccachic:hey! I guess I should explain some things. ONE: this has YAOI under tones, I am sorry for not stating this before, it is entirely my fault. Please, if this offends you in an way, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. TWO: For no particular reason, there wont be any really explicit scenes, just one thing you'll have to read and find out about, but for the most part merely overtures and innuendoes with some blatant stating of what happened as in the first chapter and Trowa's lovely straightforwardness again, I apologize for not saying this before and if you want to flame me and cuss me for not telling this--go ahead, I wont be hurt. Okay, now it is time for the story!! ::throws plushies and dances around:: finally. 

OH! Yeah, I don't own any of it, cept for the van--and what not.

Duo sighed for the third time in five minutes and looked out the window. Wufei had been gone exactly that amount of time and now he was bored. As you know, a bored Duo is not a good thing to have in an enclosed space. He randomly taped his fingers on the dash bored and looked over to his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was typing rather rapidly on his laptop and totally ignoring the braided boy. Duo looked toward the back seat where Trowa was reading a book that seemed a little to boring for Duo to worry too much about it and Quatre was cuddling beside him and napping lightly. He sighed again and looked back at Heero. 

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked lightly, leaning over in his seat and trying to see the computer screen.

Heero glared at him and snapped the laptop closed. "Nothing."

Duo pouted at him for a moment before looking back at Trowa. "Whatcha reading?" 

Trowa looked up at him silently for a moment before holding the book up so that Duo could read the cover. "The Illiad?" (a/n: I cannot spell that for some reason, so if you know how to correctly spell it, could you tell me? And I'm sorry for the misspell) Duo wrinkled his nose. "What's it about?"

Trowa looked at him for a moment before he smiled slightly. "Do you really want to know?"

Duo sighed. "No, I'm just bored."

Everyone stilled at these almost cataclysmic words. "How about a game." Quatre suggested sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes lightly. (a/n: he is too adorable!) 

Duo clapped; "Yes! What are we going to play?"

"How about a word game?" Trowa suggested. 

"Nu uh." Duo vetoed the idea immediately. "How about something I have at least a chance of winning?"

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Truth or Dare."

"You're not serious." Heero protested. 

Duo smirked evilly. "Deadly."

The other three boys gulped and shared a look.

~*0*~

Wufei frowned at the shimmering horizon and cursed softly beneath his breath. "It is an injustice to make a man walk like this." he muttered under his breath. A noise from behind him made his head swivel around. A large beat up truck was heading his way at a plodding pace and Wufei shuddered, wondering if he was desperate enough to try and flag the redneck vehicle down in order to not have to walk the rest of the way. He gave in and held out his thumb, trying to catch the drivers attention, but not to hard.

His luck held, or it didn't depending on how you look at it, and the truck stopped a few feet in front of him. He reluctantly walked forward and looked into the window. An old farmer looked at him and grinned, showing off the gaping whole in his teeth. Wufei shuddered again as the man spoke.

"Whar ya off tah, boah?"

"The gas station, sir."

"Hop awn een, son, Aw'll drive ya." 

Wufei gulped and opened the door carefully and sat down. "Thank you."

"Paie no ne'er maind tah thayt. Eets mai pleshar." 

"Wonderful." Wufei murmured.

~*0*~

"I feel ridiculous." 

"You chose dare."

"But-"

"Nope! You know the rules man, now make with the dancing!"

Quatre sighed and stepped out of the car. He blushed lightly before beginning to perform the entire dance sequence to *NSYNC's Bye Bye Bye. Duo laughed and wiped his eye when Quatre stepped back into the vehicle, blushing furiously. He glared at his boyfriend. "You just had to ask a truth about what I listen to when you're not there." he crossed his arms and turned away from the grinning brunette.

Duo chuckled again and turned to Heero. "Alright, you're turn!! Truth or Dare?"

Heero stared at the innocently grinning boy suspiciously. "Truth." he asked for what he thought was the lesser of two evils.

Duo grinned and clapped his hands. "Yes! That was what I wanted you to ask for!" He rubbed his hands together evilly and smirked at the wingzero pilot. "What were you doing on your laptop?"

Heero blushed lightly and averted his eyes. "Just a new piloting program."

"Uh huh, then why are you blushing? Let me see the lap top."

Heero wrapped his arms around it and held it close. "Nu uh."

"If you don't prove it, you'll have to pay forfeit."

"And what's that?"

Duo smiled smugly. "To let me see the lap top."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair. The laptop, Mr. Yuy." Heero reluctantly passed the equipment over and Duo cacklingly opened the contraption and gasped at the words that popped up on the screen. " '…he let his hand rub gently down his side, causing friction and exciting him further. The shirt was removed quickly so that his rough worker hands could touch the soft skin, and he moaned softly at the sensation. He continued to rub at his sides and chest, tweaking a nipple here and light scratching his nails across taught skin there. He laid himself back on the bed and slowly un did his jeans, letting himself finally lay naked on the bed. His rubbing continued, slowly moving to the place he wanted it the most, but he denied himself a little more. A name softly fell from his lips as he finally wrapped his fingers around his member. "Duo." '" Duo panted slightly and looked up to his lover. "That, is extremely steamy."

Quatre was blushing a breathing kind of heavily and Trowa's eye was half lidded as they shared a look. "What was that?"

"Nu uh," Heero shook his head and blushed. "Its Duo's turn." he looked at the braided boy with an evil look. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth!"

~*0*~

Wiccachic: wow! Okay, so it isn't really all that good, but, please don't be too harsh with me. Tell me what you think tho!! ::hold up Heero's lap top:: say good things and I might let you read the rest of his story! Oh, and yeah, it was Heero jacking off, if you were wondering. ::ducks:: please don't beat me! It was her idea! ::points to cute green eyed muse::


	3. three

Wiccachic: okay, yeah, I know. I am horrible. I haven't written anything in FOREVER. I just have to say that I have been going to school and to work, so my time has been cut. I haven't even seen my family in a while. SO, I offer myself up to what ever punishment you are going to give me. ::throws arms out and closes eyes:: I'm ready! ::peeks open eye:: well, if you could just hold off a sec and let me write this chappie?

For the disclaimer thingy--I WISH

"Ahm frum the countre an' ah like't thayt way…"

Wufei groaned inaudibly as the old man continued to sing in an incredibly off key note to bad country music and just barely kept himself from tossing himself out of the vehicle. The other pilots were going to suffer greatly for this latest injustice and he was relishing the various ways of handing out said punishment when the next song came on.

"Jolene, Jolene, Jolene Joleeeeene, I'm beggin of ya please don't take my maaaan…" Doly Pardon's voice filtered throught he old speakers to reach his ears and he silently lipped the words to himself.

"Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Joleeeeene, Please don't take him just because you caaaan. Your beauty is beyond compare with flamin' locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of emerald greeeen…" 

Wufei tapped his foot and continued to sing with the radio and almost-but not quite-smiled. 

~*0*~

"Truth!"

Heero grinned evilly and got comfortable in his seat. "Well, there are so many things I want to ask…"

Duo looked at him worriedly and almost gulped. There were several things he didn't want to tell, but he feared what the forfeit would be. "So?" he asked with false bravado.

"Well…How many lovers have you _actually _had?"

"Man or woman?"

"Both."

"Counting you?"

"Nope."

"Ummmmm…" he briefly considered lying, but discarded that idea. Heero would catch him at a lie, because he was never really that good at fooling the stoic pilot. "That would be…" mumble mumble.

"What was that?"

"One."

"What?"

"_One!!"_

Heero blinked. "Man or woman?"

"Nuh-uh. I've already done my truth." 

"Fine." Heero smirked. Duo did not trust the smirk.

~*0*~

"…Crazy. Crazy for feelin' so lonely. Crazy. I'm crazy for feelin' so blue. I'm crazy for tryin' and crazy for cryin' and I'm crazy for lovin' you…"

~*0*~

"Trowa, Truth or Dare?" Quatre asked sweetly (a/n cuz he does _everything _sweetly)

"Hmmmm….Dare."

Quatre's eyes sparkled and he leaned over and whispered in Trowa's ear. His visible green eye widened in horror and he backed away from the blonde.

"_No!!"_

"Then you pay forfeit?"

His eye narrowed. "What is forfeit?"

"Strip tease."

"That is preferable."

"To Spice Girls."

"Spice Girls?"

"Down to nothing."

Trowa gulped. "Nothing?"

"And no sex for a week."

Trowa stared at the supposedly angelic boy and his jaw dropped. "That's black mail!" his eye narrowed again. "You can't do that in Truth or Dare."

Quatre grinned smugly. "I can't?"

"You wouldn't last the whole week."

"You're forgetting who waited three _years_ for you."

"That's a low blow, angel."

Quatre grinned adorably. "So?"

"I guess I do the dare."

"What was it?" Duo's curiosity had almost gnawed through his guts while listening to their conversation and he was even then just barely keeping in his seat to keep from throttling the answer out of him quicker.

"Well…"

~*0*~

"…Delta Dawn what's that flower you have on? Could it be a faded rose from days gone by! And did I hear you say, he was a meetn' you here today to take you to his mansion in the skyyyy."

Wufei frowned disappointedly at the gas station as it came in to view and he grinned over at Bud. "Thank you for the ride." he stated politely.

"Nawt a prolem, k'd." he replied with a toothless grin. "hey, ya think ya'd need a rayd bayck a'ta yor truck?" 

"I think I just might. Would you mind waiting?"

~*0*~

Wiccachic: wtf? Wufei singing _country???_ ha ha, I'm to crazy even for my self!! ::giggles:: okay, yeah, now you may commence with the punishment.

a/n: interesting side note, I love the song Jolene. It has a special meaning for me because that's my mother's name. I also love classic country, even though I'm a rock fan. Go figure.


End file.
